


The Freshman

by seungdandy



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, TOPRI - Fandom
Genre: College AU, M/M, Reluctant Seunghyun, SeungRi wears him down eventually, fish out of water au, pushy SeungRi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: Prompt #59: American College AU. Seungri is a new international student to a university in America. However he feels a little lost and lonely, having tried and failed at making friends when back home he has tons of friends. It's not the people, but the cultural expectations are too much and it feels too intense to be expected to change everything he's known about himself so quickly. However, a silver lining appears when Seungri notices another Korean boy(Seunghyun) in a student lounge area, quietly reading alone. Seungri tries making conversation in his native tongue, and disappointingly gets a curt response in Korean back. It's not the response Seungri is looking for, but he's determined to be friends with this very standoffish guy. This guy who is probably the only person in the whole damned university who can relate to how he feels.





	The Freshman

Lee SeungHyun, or SeungRi as he was called by everyone who knew him well, was brimming with confidence as he stepped onto the campus at the University of New Hampshire to begin his college career. All his life he was _that_ guy, the guy everyone gravitated towards, the guy everyone wanted to be near. Popular, good looking, athletic, and witty, SeungRi was never lacking when it came to friends or lovers. He was always the life of any party and he would be hard pressed to remember a time when he had spent a night alone that was not by his own design. Walking towards his new dorm-room, SeungRi actually felt some nervous butterflies in his stomach momentarily just before he opened up the door. Chalking it up to jet lag after his long flight from Korea the night before, SeungRi put his most charming smile on his face before opening up the door. “Hello, hello... I’m Lee SeungHyun. Please... my friends call me SeungRi.” 

His new roommate sat lounging upon his bed, already moved in from the night before. His expression looked confused, not at all excited to meet SeungRi. “Hey, Lee, I’m Jared. I put your stuff over in the corner for you. It was in my way.”

SeungRi looked over at his things piled up in the corner, mouth dropping only slightly before looking back at Jared. “Thank you so much, but my name’s not Lee, it’s SeungRi.” 

Jared looked even more confused, frowning over at his new roommate like he’d done something wrong. “Uhm... that’s confusing man, and hard to pronounce. Can’t I call you something else?” 

SeungRi‘s smile was completely gone now, it was too tiring to keep it plastered on. “…Something else?”

Jared nodded, standing to answer the knock on their door. “You look like a Richard or Rick to me. Let’s call you that.”

SeungRi stood watching while another boy entered their room. “Ready to go? I’m starving.” 

Jared nodded, turning to SeungRi. “See ya later Rick.” 

SeungRi watched them leave, his own stomach rumbling at the thought of food. Jared hadn’t even introduced him to his friend, or offered for him to join them, how rude.

The rest of that week was more of the same. Word had gotten around and people were referring to him as Rick. SeungRi wouldn’t have minded as much if they would talk to him nicely instead of like he were some hearing impaired brain defective. Everyone was always shouting and speaking slowly to him. He was beginning to feel like the campus mascot or an anomaly of some sort. Whenever he tried to have a normal conversation with any of the other students, they looked at him like he had two heads. Sure, his English could use a little work, but he thought he got his point across pretty well.

By the second week, SeungRi was feeling homesick which was totally normal for a new student. His homesickness went beyond the normal ‘ _I miss my mom_ ’ type of feeling, his homesickness was deeper. SeungRi was homesick not only for his family and home, SeungRi was homesick for his culture, for Korea. He had visited America before and loved it, but his visits were never to such rural areas as he found himself in now. Being a city dweller for all of his life, it was taking some getting used to finding himself in this quaint New England town. So was the fact that he was decidedly in the minority on campus. In fact, he had only seen a handful of other Asian faces since he’d been on campus. Normally this wouldn’t be such a big deal since he could make friends with anyone, except for some reason, right now he just didn’t seem to be able to. Couple that fact with the ‘ _fish out of water_ ’ feelings, and SeungRi was desperate for any connection to home. He almost cried for joy when he saw the ‘ _Flavor of Asia_ ’ food station in the dining hall until he tasted the food... over salted rubbery noodles with tough cuts of meat and limp vegetables. He couldn’t even pretend to enjoy it. 

Week three found SeungRi alone for his third Friday night in a row. An unprecedented situation if there ever was one. The plus side was he was keeping up with all of his assignments, the negative side was he had never been so lonely and sad. Walking into the campus coffee shop for a snack, SeungRi did a double take, over in the corner sat another Korean boy casually reading while sipping on a coffee. Once he’d gotten his coffee, SeungRi made a beeline straight for the other boy’s table. Finally, there was someone here who would understand him, connect with him and hopefully be his friend. Never one to be shy around strangers, SeungRi took the seat opposite the boy, speaking in Korean to test the waters. 

“Hello, I’m Lee SeungHyun, but my friends call me SeungRi. I can’t tell you how happy I was when I saw you. I’ve been feeling a little lost since I got here. I’m sure you can understand. I’m sorry, how rude of me, I’m obviously a freshman. What’s your name and what year are you in?”

The boy was just staring at him with brows raised, and for a minute SeungRi thought that he had made another mistake. Maybe this boy didn’t speak Korean like he did. Maybe he was Korean American. But then he spoke in fluent Korean and SeungRi relaxed, sort of. “Rude is right since I don’t remember asking you to join me.”

SeungRi blanched, stomach tightening. The boy’s tone had been less than friendly, but he was a people pleaser by nature, he could fix this. By his demeanor and the quick glance at his reading material, SeungRi assumed the other boy was older. “Sorry, sorry no disrespect meant, hyung. I just wanted to make friends, feel a connection to back home.”The boy stood up, packing up his book in the process. “Next time ask. And if you want my advice on making friends, try not being so forward and assume people want to connect with you, even someone from back home.”

SeungRi was flabbergasted as he watched him walk away. “Ah... okay... good advice, hyung.” 

Three days later, the older boy was sitting under a tree eating his lunch when SeungRi came across him on his way by. “ _Hyung!_ Oh my god, is that kimchi you’re eating?”

Nearly choking to death on the water that he’d been drinking when SeungRi plopped himself down next to him, SeungHyun gasped for breath. “Are you stalking me or something?”

SeungRi shook his head, patting him on the back lightly, large smile on his face. “Of course not hyung. I was just walking by and saw you eating this delicious looking kimchi.”

Rolling his eyes, SeungHyun handed SeungRi the container plus chopsticks. “Jesus, here have some, and stop calling me hyung all the time. My name is SeungHyun.”

SeungRi stuffed his mouth full, moaning at the taste. “ _Mmm_... yes SeungHyun hyung. This is incredible. Did your mom send you this from home?” 

SeungHyun rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “No, and that’s all I feel comfortable sharing with you right now. You’re a little creepy.” 

SeungRi laughed, high in pitch, shaking a chopstick towards SeungHyun’s direction. “You’re so funny. I really like you.” 

SeungHyun shook his head, wry smirk on his lips. “That’s terrific. How are you enjoying it here? Having any luck making friends?”

SeungRi finished off the kimchi, satisfied look on his face. “It’s hard because I feel like nobody gets me. I had lots of friends back home, but here people look at me like I have three heads.”

SeungHyun snickered, standing up to brush off his pants and gather his things. “You’re a little in your face, don’t you think? You might want to dial it down a few notches.” 

SeungRi stood as well, frowning slightly. “Dial it down? How so hyung? Hey, do you want to hang out later? Maybe grab a bite? Coffee? Whatever.”

SeungHyun blinked over at him. “I’m busy and that’s exactly what I mean. See ya around.”

SeungRi took a few steps after him, calling out before he realized that SeungHyun had put his earbuds in. “Can I get your number? No? Maybe later... bye hyung.”

Over the next few weeks, SeungRi began to carve out a space for himself. He began building some friendships within his classes, formed study groups, made dinner and coffee plans. Despite beginning to fit in with campus life, there was still something lacking as far as he was concerned. Sure, people smiled and waved when they saw him now and were less inclined to shout as they spoke to him. Despite all these good things, he still felt like an outsider. Like that exotic breed of cat that everyone just wanted to get a look at before they went on their way, back home to their regular tabbies. 

Wandering through the library on a Tuesday night, SeungRi’s ear caught hold of a sound that he had no business hearing, not in the library anyway. Continuing to pursue the aisle under the guise of looking for his book, SeungRi rounded the corner on quiet feet, curiosity peaked. His mouth fell open at the sight before him, SeungHyun hyung was there but he wasn’t alone. Another boy, unknown to SeungRi was with him, their bodies pressed together against the bookshelf, and their lips locked in a steamy kiss. At least they were until SeungRi knocked a book from the shelf alerting them to his presence. The two boys sprung apart almost violently, SeungHyun hyung being the one to shove the other away. SeungRi stumbled back, falling onto his backside as SeungHyun hyung began hurrying towards the exit, red faced from what SeungRi could see. It only took him about ten seconds to get up and race after the older boy. 

“ _Hyung! SeungHyun hyung! Please stop!_ ” 

SeungHyun paused on the path leading away from the library, teeth clenching and unclenching as he struggled to control himself. SeungRi raced up to him, huffing and puffing from chasing after him. “Hyung, please... I... I’m sorry I interrupted you. Don’t worry, I’m not shocked or anything. It’s no big deal to me if you’re...”

SeungHyun cut him off before he could say anymore, his anger bubbling to the surface. “ _You... I don’t care... stop following me everywhere! You really are a stalker, aren’t you?!_ ”

SeungRi shook his head, reaching out a hand to touch the older boy’s shoulder which was shaken off immediately. “No, SeungHyun hyung, I was in the library to study. I found you and... and... I found you by accident.” 

SeungHyun scoffed, his voice dripping venom. “Really? You just _happen_ to be wherever I am all the time. That’s a bit too much of a coincidence, don’t you think? If you come near me again, I’ll call campus security.”

SeungRi’s mouth hung open in shock. “No hyung please, I’ll be more careful next time, I promise.” 

SeungHyun crossed his arms, too shaken up at the moment to see any other side but his own. “More careful stalking me? And quit calling me hyung. I’m nothing to you and I never will be.”

SeungRi couldn’t get it out of his mind, the way the older boy had looked at him before storming off. When he really thought about it, it must seem odd to SeungHyun hyung how they kept running into each other. To SeungRi it was just a happy coincidence, that is, until that Tuesday night at the library. There had been nothing happy about that meeting. SeungRi just wished he knew where SeungHyun hyung lived so that he could formally apologize. Maybe he’d cooled off by now. It had been nearly two weeks. Even though they had only spoken a few times, SeungRi really missed talking to the older boy. 

Finally, SeungRi caught a glimpse of the older boy in the coffee shop one evening. Remembering what he had said about taking it down a notch, SeungRi purchased an americano for him and headed over to his table. “Excuse me _hyu... uh_... SeungHyun, but I wanted to give you this as a peace offering.”

SeungHyun sat back in his chair, exhaling loudly. “You didn’t have to do that.” 

SeungRi nodded his head, the picture of contrition with his downcast eyes. “I wanted to, it’s the least I could do. I’ll let you get back to your book now. Bye SeungHyun.”

SeungRi has taken two slow steps away before SeungHyun rolled his eyes. “SeungRi, would you like to join me?”

SeungRi was seated across from him before SeungHyun could even process that he’d turned around. “Thank you so much. I promise I won’t invade your personal space. I’m keeping all my notches down, I swear.” 

SeungHyun burst out laughing, reaching over to rub the younger boy’s head. “You’re a weird one, but I suppose you’re harmless.” 

SeungRi sipped his coffee, getting foam all over his lips before licking it off noisily. “Does this mean it’s okay for me to call you hyung again?” 

SeungHyun sipped his own americano thoughtfully. “Sure, knock yourself out.”

They began hanging out when they had free time or when SeungHyun was in the mood, which wasn’t always. Weeks stretched into months and it was nearing Christmas break. “Hyung, are you going home for break? Maybe we can see each other back home.”

SeungHyun wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck as they crossed the campus side by side. “I’m staying here. I have some work to do.” 

SeungRi frowned, pulling his coat tighter against the cold. “So, you’re going to spend the break alone? Hyung, that’s terrible.”

SeungHyun raised a brow, side eyeing his friend as they continued walking. “I didn’t say I’d be alone, just that I was staying.” 

SeungRi pouted as they came to a stop at the street corner. “Why are you always so secretive? I tell you everything.”

SeungHyun chuckled, crossing with the light. “Yeah, too much. I don’t need to know every minute detail of your day.”

SeungRi looked offended suddenly. “Well sorry for sharing. You should try it sometime, hyung. It’s what friends do.”

SeungHyun stood watching him for a minute or two, then finally spoke. “Fine, you want sharing, you got it dongsaeng. Come to dinner with me tonight and I’ll show you sharing.”

SeungRi’s grin was wide. “That’s the first time you’ve ever called me dongsaeng. Where are we having dinner? What time? _Hyung, wait up!_ ”

SeungHyun had already started to walk off, calling back to SeungRi over his shoulder as he went. “I’ll text you my address. Don’t be late.” 

SeungRi was bouncing on the balls of his feet he was so excited. Finally his hyung was sharing some details of his life with him. “ _I won’t be! See you tonight hyung!_ ”

The fact that SeungHyun lived off campus wasn’t a big revelation to SeungRi. He’d assumed as much since the art history major was a senior and somewhat of a loner. Getting invited to his place meant that he trusted SeungRi, maybe even cared for him like SeungRi had grown to care for the older boy. What did surprise him was that he lived in a house. He never would have expected that. Did SeungHyun live with roommates? It seemed an unlikely scenario, but stranger things had happened. SeungRi rang the bell, clutching the Christmas present that he’d brought to give to his hyung as a nervous energy began to work its way through his system. His notches were definitely dialing up in anticipation of seeing SeungHyun’s living space. “Hello SeungRi, glad you could make it.”

“Hyung, thank you so much for inviting me.” SeungRi stepped inside noticing the shoe rack and immediately removing his boots. “Do you have roommates? Are they home? Can I meet them? Is that kimchi chigae I smell? Did you cook? Hyung, how sweet.”

SeungHyun hung up his coat in the closet, while SeungRi babbled on beside him. “Jesus, don’t you ever take a breath? Your professors must love the rapid fire questioning.” 

SeungRi giggled, too amped up to stop himself, holding out the Christmas present to his hyung. “Sorry, I’m excited to be here. I got you this, merry Christmas hyung.” 

Before SeungHyun could even process what was happening, an elderly woman emerged from the kitchen. “Oh SeungHyun, I didn’t realize that your friend was here already.” She smiled at SeungRi as she wiped her hands off on her apron. “Hello, I’m Choi HyeJa. SeungHyun has told me a lot about you, it’s nice to finally meet you. Come in and sit at the table. SeungHyun tells me you miss Korean food.” 

SeungRi bowed politely to her, his smile wide. “Thank you and it’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” SeungHyun hyung had been talking about him to his grandmother. SeungRi felt warm and happy as he followed SeungHyun through the little house. Maybe he did care about him after all. 

Dinner was amazing and seeing SeungHyun with his grandmother was a glimpse at a whole other side of him that SeungRi had never witnessed before. He was way more talkative, funny and relaxed. It was obvious that this was his comfort zone. After clearing the dishes, the two boys were shooed from the kitchen. “Go and relax. If you’re anything like SeungHyun, you must work hard. Watch some TV together. I’m going to go read for a while in my room.” 

SeungHyun looked concerned, leaning down to give her a kiss. “You feeling alright halmeoni? Is there anything I can do for you?” 

She smiled, patting his cheek. “I’m fine SeungHyun-ah, just tired. I’ll see you in the morning. SeungRi, don’t be a stranger. Come by anytime.”

SeungRi, on impulse, gave her a hug. “Thank you so much for everything.” Releasing her with a smile as the old woman chuckled. 

“You’re a charmer, that’s for sure. Next time you come, bring your girlfriend with you.” She ambled off down the hallway towards her room and was gone.

SeungHyun cleared his throat, suddenly awkward. “Do you want to watch TV? We don’t have to if you want to get going.” Part of him was wishing SeungRi would stay while another part was wishing he’d leave. Of course there was that other part of him that regretted inviting him in the first place, but there wasn’t much to be done about that now. He had invited him, SeungRi had, of course accepted. Now he just had to get through the rest of the evening. 

“TV sounds good. Oh... but you should open your present first.” SeungRi was looking at him with such an expectant look, it was hard to refuse him. 

“SeungRi, you didn’t have to get me anything. I didn’t expect you to.”

“I know hyung, I wanted to. Don’t worry, it’s not much.”

SeungHyun hated being put on the spot like this, but he acquiesced without further protest. “Okay, thank you.”

SeungRi retrieved the gift from where it had been left, chuckling slightly. “Don’t thank me yet. You haven’t even opened it.”

SeungHyun rolled his eyes as he began opening up the package. “I’m thanking you for the gesture, dumbass. It doesn’t matter what it is, it’s still very thoughtful.” What it was was a leather bound notebook with SeungHyun’s name in Hangul embossed on the front cover. 

“I know how much you like to make notes on all the artwork you see. Now you have a nice book to do that in.” SeungRi explained when SeungHyun didn’t say anything, just stood staring at the book in his hands.

“SeungRi, this is such a thoughtful gift. It must have been expensive though. You shouldn’t have gone overboard like this.” SeungHyun was touched that SeungRi knew his habits and had obviously put some thought into this gift.

SeungRi shrugged it off, pleased that he had made his hyung happy. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve got a friend who runs a shop back home. I had him send it to me, and he gave me a discount. Don’t worry about not getting me anything, I didn’t expect you to. I’m just happy that you’re my friend.” 

SeungHyun sighed, he really hadn’t been the best of friends to SeungRi if he felt like this. “Don’t say that, and of course I got you something.” 

SeungRi’s face lit up like a kid who just met the real Santa Claus. “You did? Aww hyung, that’s so sweet, thank you! You didn’t have to, I never expected a gift from you.” 

SeungHyun cuffed him on the head lightly, shaking his own in disbelief. “Don’t thank me yet, you haven’t even seen it, let alone opened it.” 

SeungRi giggled, hearing SeungHyun repeat the words he’d said to him earlier, more or less, made him feel giddy. “Hyung, let me have it, please. Fair is fair and you already opened yours.”

SeungHyun was chuckling now, a low rumble emanating from somewhere deep in his chest. SeungRi liked hearing it, it made him even more happy than he already was. That could be his present and he wouldn’t even mind, SeungHyun hyung’s deep chuckling. “Hang on, I’ll go and get it.” 

SeungRi took the neatly wrapped package in his hands, marveling at what a nice job SeungHyun had done with the ribbon, curling the ends so they would dangle almost artistically over the edges of the box. It seemed a shame to ruin such a fine presentation, but SeungRi was too curious about the contents to hold off much longer. “It’s beautiful hyung, thank you.”

“You haven’t even opened it yet. Don’t tell me you would have been satisfied with just a box. That would have saved me a lot of trouble. “SeungHyun teased, but his voice had a nervous edge to it that SeungRi had rarely, if ever, heard before. 

“Hyung, I told you, I didn’t need any present from you. You shouldn’t have gone to a lot of trouble for me.” SeungRi’s eyes were so earnest that SeungHyun had to look away, feigning indifference. 

“Don’t be stupid. Just open it. Do as your hyung tells you.” SeungRi didn’t hesitate any longer, tearing open the package once he’d carefully removed the ribbon.

“Hyung, I love it, it’s so cute!” The younger boy immediately placed the black and white panda beanie upon his head. “How do I look? I love the ears, thank you hyung.” He handed SeungHyun his phone. “Please take my picture for me.”

SeungHyun rolled his eyes, smirk upon his lips. “You look ridiculous. Hold still or you’ll just be a fuzzy blur of black and white.”

SeungRi was laughing now as he checked over the photo. “Cut it out hyung, you know I look cute in this. Let’s take a picture together.” He leaned in close, his head pressed to SeungHyun’s, large happy grin on his face. “Say cheese hyung.” 

SeungHyun flinched back clutching his eye. “Ow... you got me with your damn panda ear. Jesus, be careful.”

SeungRi was frowning over at him, trying to see his eye to assess the damage he’d done. “Hyung, let me see it. I’m so sorry. I got carried away.” 

SeungHyun shook his head, stepping back a few paces. “It’s fine, I’m fine. It’s getting late. I’ll walk you halfway home.” 

On the way, neither was talking. A kind of awkward silence had descended upon them when they had been getting along so well back at the house. SeungRi cursed his klutziness as he adjusted the panda beanie upon his head. “Your halmeoni was so sweet. How long has she lived in America?”

SeungHyun was silent for a few moments, and SeungRi feared that he wasn’t going to answer him at all. Then he started to speak in a quiet voice. “She and my harabeoji moved here about ten years ago to be with my aunt. My aunt ended up moving back to Korea, but my grandparents liked it here so much that they stayed. When harabeoji passed away she said she was too used to it here to leave. It’s why I decided to come here for school, to be with her.”

SeungRi stopped walking and stood staring at his hyung. “That’s so sweet. _You’re_ so sweet.” His arms were wrapped around the taller boy before he could even think about what he was doing.

“... SeungRi, what...” SeungHyun’s body was stiff in the younger boy’s hold, unsure of what was happening. 

“ _Shhh hyung_... it’s alright. I understand you so well. You don’t have to be afraid.” SeungRi leaned up and placed a gentle kiss onto SeungHyun’s lips. “I’ll see you when I get back. Merry Christmas hyung.”

SeungHyun’s lips burned from the contact with SeungRi’s. It had only been the slightest brush, a featherlight touch, but the memory of it was seared into the older boy’s brain. All through the break his mind kept returning to that moment, to that deserted street. He heard SeungRi’s words in his dreams, felt his lips again and again. SeungRi was always so overeager to please, he rationalized that this must just be another instance of that. He couldn’t have ‘ _other_ ’ feelings towards SeungHyun, not those kind anyway. One thing was for certain as far as SeungHyun was concerned, SeungRi was too dangerous to have around anymore, that much was clear. SeungRi was presumptuous, unpredictable and too demonstrative. SeungHyun would just have to distance himself from the overzealous freshman. It was for everyone’s good, especially his own.

SeungRi was anxious to see SeungHyun again once he was back on campus after the break. He’d hardly taken off his panda beanie the entire time he’d been home. His mother finally had to sneak it out of his room to throw it in the wash for fear of it beginning to smell, he wore it so often. Now, he sat staring down at his phone in the campus coffee shop, perplexed look on his beanie clad head. SeungHyun hyung had sent him the curtest text message in return to the many that he’d sent to him. SeungRi could handle SeungHyun being a little distant with him, he was used to that, expected it even. But SeungHyun hyung had never been this rude before, not since the night that SeungRi had seen him in the library with that other boy. He and SeungHyun hyung were close now, the closest. Pulling the beanie from his head, SeungRi sighed down at his phone as he reread the text once again. **_yah... I have a life... find someone else to bother_**

Walking across campus, SeungHyun kept his head down and focused on where he needed to be. He didn’t want to risk running into any overzealous freshman along his way. He had been at the library doing research on a paper and it was getting late. Picking up his pace, he heard the sound of laughter ringing out into the night, someone was having a party. The closer he got to the source, the clearer the sound of voices could be heard. “ _Do it some more!_ ” “ _Yeah Rick, show us again!_ ” The unmistakable beat of Psy’s _Gangnam Style_ began to play amidst laughter and cheering. Curiosity getting the better of him, SeungHyun stepped inside the door to see what all the fuss was about. 

Taking two or three steps inside was all that he needed to see what was happening. SeungRi was surrounded by several people who were chanting his name, or rather chanting ‘ _Rick_ ’ over and over while he performed the dance made popular by the kpop star perfectly. “This guy is hilarious, look at him go.” Seeing the other students laughing and poking fun at the younger boy made SeungHyun’s blood boil. He marched right up to SeungRi, took him by the arm mid horseback step and began dragging him away to the obvious disapproval of the crowd. For someone who liked to remain under the radar, SeungHyun had stepped directly into the spotlight as he shouldered his way through the disapproving crown, never relinquishing his hold on SeungRi’s arm as he did. 

Once they were outside, SeungRi pulled his arm away, angry look in his eyes. “What did you do that for? I was having fun with my friends.”

SeungHyun scoffed, stepping away and turning his back. “Those aren’t your friends. Friends don’t do that to friends. Friends don’t...”

SeungRi spun him around so that they were facing each other, beyond upset with the hypocrisy. “ _How would you know what friends do?! To you having a friend is a bother! You have a life, remember?! So how the hell would you know, SeungHyun?!_ ” 

SeungHyun clenched his teeth, chest getting tight. He felt hot and angry and incredibly confused. The thing that stood out to him the most right now was that SeungRi had dropped the honorific, he no longer respected him like he used to and it cut him like a knife. It was his own doing, yes, but it still cut him deep. “ _You... you’re... you’re_...”

SeungRi was right in his face now, done with being accommodating. Too hurt to think about anyone’s feelings but his own right now. “ _What?! Say it SeungHyun, what am I?!_ ” 

SeungHyun would have bitten back with something harsh just to save face except that despite SeungRi’s bravado, his lower lip was trembling. _That_ nearly ended the older boy right then and there. “You’re... _Jesus... you’re_...”

Long fingers cupped overheated cheeks as lips were tentatively pressed together. Tentative at first, before SeungHyun pushed them back into the shadows of the building. The kiss built up heat then, both keyed up from their harsh words and a desire to convey the true nature of their feelings. Pulling away, SeungHyun stared down at SeungRi with new eyes. “I’m sorry I pushed you away.” 

SeungRi inhaled deeply, SeungHyun always smelled so good, earthy like sandalwood with a hint of vanilla. “Are you going to do it again?”

SeungHyun sighed, brushing back SeungRi’s hair with his hand. “I’m going to try not to. I can’t stop thinking about you, SeungRi. I hope that’s alright.”

SeungRi beamed up at him. “I really got under your skin, didn’t I hyung?” 

SeungHyun laughed, rolling his eyes. “You really did. I think you need to stop calling me hyung though.”

SeungRi frowned, brow furrowing. “I thought we were cool again. What’s wrong with me calling you hyung?”

SeungHyun cleared his throat, looking nervous suddenly. “Nothing, but if we’re going to be boyfriends I think it’s a little awkward for you to call me brother.”

SeungRi wrapped his arms around SeungHyun’s neck, cheeky smirk upon his kiss slicked lips. “I can live with that, _jagiya_.”

**Author's Note:**

> A very big thank you to my good friend, perignonpink for proofing and all of the support she gives me on the daily.❤️


End file.
